


Шелковыми лентами...

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harem, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Harems, King Atobe, Love/Hate, M/M, Prince Ryouma, Punishment, Royalty, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: — У тебя будет все — еда, кров, мягкая постель, развлечения. Ты ни в чем не будешь нуждаться. Сможешь спокойно передвигаться по дворцу и городу, не сидя постоянно взаперти. У тебя будет столько слуг, сколько пожелаешь. Ты будешь делать только то, что захочешь. И ты будешь в безопасности, слово халифа. — И что ты хочешь от меня взамен?





	1. Часть 1. Предательство

Название: Шелковыми лентами...  
Автор: Jamaican Coffee  
Дата публикации: 21 марта 2014

**********************

Он подцепил двумя пальцами упрямый подбородок и, с силой сжав, немедленно приподнял, внимательно изучая высокие скулы, покрытые ровным бронзовым загаром, красивый разлет бровей, сейчас хмуро сведенных к переносице, и, медленно проведя большим пальцем по линии недовольно сжатых губ, заглянул в зло сощуренные, полыхающие золотым огнем глаза.

Мальчишка дернулся в сторону и зашипел — колени больно проехались по холодным плитам, а заломленные за спину руки мгновенно прошило болезненной судорогой. И хватка аристократически бледных, таких изнеженно-холеных пальцев оказалась неожиданно сильной; уверенная и властная, она не позволяла вырваться, крепко удерживая на месте.

Рема скрипнул зубами, а могущественный халиф неожиданно усмехнулся, и юноша тотчас замер и впился в него мрачным, настороженным взглядом.

— Я знаю тебя, — глубоким, соблазнительно хрипловатым голосом протянул повелитель, и на губах его играла надменная ухмылка. На этот раз он смотрел на мальчишку не с прохладным безразличием, а с интересом мужчины. Темно-голубые глаза нарочито медленно обвели худое тело, мазнув пренебрежительным взглядом по старым изношенным шальварам, бесформенным мешком висевшим на стройных бедрах, и такой же затертой до дыр тунике из грубой, царапавшей кожу, ткани. — Самый младший и самый любимый сын правителя восточных земель, — лениво, словно издевательски растягивая слова, произнес мужчина. — Шестнадцати лет от роду. Не обручен, — пауза, тихая усмешка. — Бастард.

Рема наградил его испепеляющим взглядом, но Атобе только ухмыльнулся, выразительно вскинув светлые, красиво очерченные брови.

— Бастард, — насмешливо протянул он. — Ну надо же, кто посмел ступить под своды моего прекрасного дворца. Хотя меня больше интересует, как ты вообще оказался в моей стране. — Пальцы на подбородке юноши сжались сильнее, взгляд темно-голубых глаз стал пугающе ледяным. — За твою голову назначена хорошая цена, радость. Как же так? — мужчина мучительно нежно провел большим пальцем по упрямо сжатым губам. — Чем же ты так не угодил новому правителю, что он больше не желает видеть тебя подле себя?

Мальчишка продолжал все также упрямо молчать, гневно сверкая своими солнечными, удивительно красивыми глазами. Яростный блеск их обжигал, напоминая беспощадное бушующее пламя, и столь же сильно очаровывал своим неповторимым, подобным сиянию чистого золота, цветом. Сейчас, находясь так близко, вдыхая исходящий от юношеского тела слабый аромат лаванды, чувствуя подушечками пальцев шелковистость кожи, не загрубевшей от жарких сухих ветров пустыни, Атобе мог понять, почему дикий варвар, ворвавшийся в восточные земли с севера, захвативший власть и вырезавший всю правящую семью, в живых оставил одного-единственного человека. Бастарда. Последнего и не самого достойного представителя дворянского рода. Стоило ему заглянуть в упрямые, воинственно сверкающие золотистые омуты, и, халиф был уверен, Санада просто потерял голову от этой дикой, обжигающе холодной красоты.

Нарочито неспешно обведя сжатые, побледневшие от напряжения губы, Атобе наклонился ниже, обдал теплым дыханием покрытый испариной лоб, легко коснулся своими губами влажного виска, подобрав кончиком языка судорожно скатившуюся капельку пота и услышав, как юноша нервно сглотнул, довольно усмехнувшись, прошептал:

— Плохо себя вел? Не слушался этого северянина? Или недостаточно громко под ним стонал?.. — Рема застыл, ледяные мурашки ужаса пробежались по спине, а халиф, все также удерживая его за подбородок своими холодными цепкими пальцами, продолжал шептать пугающие слова: — Весь твой род перебили, тебя единственного оставили в живых и даже, если слухи не врут, собирались взять в законные мужья. Ты бы жил, как прежде, при дворе, в сытости и достатке. Единственное, что от тебя требовалось, так это согревать королевскую постель. Что было непонятного?

Судорожно облизав губы, юноша впервые подал голос, яростно прошипев:

— Не нужна мне жизнь королевской шлюхи! 

Пальцы с его подбородка переместились ниже, предупреждающе обхватив за шею. Рема невольно сглотнул, чувствуя неприятный холод и исходящую от халифа угрозу.

— А мне не нужна война, — холодно произнес он. — Хотя из-за тебя она, конечно, вряд ли разразится. Как бы Санада ни желал тебя вернуть, даже он трижды подумает, прежде чем нападать на мои границы. Ты это знал, не правда ли? Надеялся на мое покровительство? — Мужчина внимательно посмотрел на вновь притихшего брюнета. Тот, казалось, замер, весь подобравшись в ожидании, а Атобе вдруг холодно усмехнулся. — Не интересует. Я не подбираю беспризорных щенков. Но если они могут принести мне свою пользу… — Рема похолодел. — Если будет польза… — повторил мужчина, снисходительно ухмыльнувшись, — то этим грех не воспользоваться, ты так не думаешь?

В зловеще воцарившейся тишине Рема слышал собственное испуганно бьющееся сердце. Произнесенный вопрос повис в воздухе, расставляя все по местам и не требуя ответа. Но в напряженно звенящей тишине, судорожно пробежав языком по вмиг пересохшим губам, юноша все же спросил, едва слышно прошептав:

— Что… ты хочешь?..

— Да, хочу, — выдохнул халиф, чуть сильнее сжав пальцы на горле мальчишки и отгоняя прочь все мысли о том, что он действительно хотел бы сделать здесь, прямо сейчас, отослав из залы стражу и оставшись наедине с непокорным брюнетом. — Хочу вернуть тебя в родной дом, радость. Новые соседи мне не нравятся, так что стоит держать их на коротком поводке… и ты сгодишься для этого в самый раз. Отправишься в качестве подарка новому правителю. Представляю, как он будет рад получить тебя снова. Что, не хочешь? — Атобе видел, как в потускневших желто-зеленых глазах заплескался неподдельный страх, а юноша тщетно пытался скрыть его за вновь и вновь рушащимися барьерами. — Боишься? — наклонившись ближе, совсем тихо прошептал Атобе и услышал, как брюнет шумно сглотнул. — Вероятно, есть причины, — легко согласился мужчина и кивнул своим собственным мыслям. — Хотя это только твои проблемы. 

Он перестал держать Рему за шею, давая ему возможность нормально вздохнуть, и вновь приподнял двумя пальцами за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза. Внимательно изучив его бледное лицо, Атобе вдруг тихо усмехнулся и, наклонившись, почти в самые губы прошептал:

— А может, ты просто никогда не был с мужчиной?..

Юноша резко отшатнулся, и халиф рассмеялся, глядя на проступивший сквозь загар румянец. Его наградили злым возмущенным взглядом, но Атобе только ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Вот оно что, — довольно протянул он и подозрительно прищурился, с вновь вспыхнувшим интересом оглядывая стройное тело. Девственник. Это все меняет. — В таком случае я, быть может, и смогу тебе чем-нибудь помочь… 

Рема, не по своей воле оказавшийся во дворце, уже отчаявшийся выбраться в город и бежать, скрываясь, дальше, резко вскинул голову, уверенный, что ослышался. После всех резких, больно ранящих слов, после всех пережитых эмоций, безжалостно вывернувших душу, он был разбит и морально опустошен. За считанные дни вся его привычная жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову и разбилась на миллионы осколков, дорога домой была заказана, будущее навевало одно лишь отчаяние и безысходность, а обратиться за помощью… не к кому, да и незачем. Не по нему это было, даже теперь, когда ставка — не просто поруганная честь и гордость, а остатки собственной, еще теплившейся в теле жизни.

В горле все пересохло, и юноша лихорадочно облизал потрескавшиеся губы. Халиф был могущественен, и жесток, и слишком умен, он знал это, как и то, что связываться с южным правителем не стоит. Рема и не собирался. Он просто хотел пересечь очередной город, запастись едой и ехать, скрываясь, дальше, но его поймали, скрутили и притащили во дворец, к повелителю, и до сих пор следили за каждым его мимолетным действием, хотя он и пошевелиться-то толком не мог, с заломленными за спину руками.

Рема не знал и не хотел представлять, как сейчас выглядит со стороны. В его воспоминаниях, против воли, раз за разом, вспыхивая, крутились обрывки ночного кошмара, всего пару недель назад произошедшего наяву. Он не хотел видеть все это, но не мог запереть их от себя же, как ни старался воздвигнуть в сознании стену.

А Атобе видел, как на дне кошачьих глаз загорается слабая, едва уловимая тень надежды, пустившая в холод золотистых омутов кусочек робкого тепла. И он улыбнулся: такое тонкое, еще не осознанное преображение ему неожиданно понравилось.

— Чем? — совсем тихо спросил Рема и настороженно поднял на мужчину взгляд.

Атобе наградил его снисходительной улыбкой и ласково очертил линию вдоль высоких скул, смахнув спавшие на виски темные пряди волос. 

— Позволю тебе жить в этом дворце, — также тихо произнес он, — под моей защитой. У тебя будет все: еда, кров, мягкая постель, развлечения. Ты ни в чем не будешь нуждаться. Сможешь спокойно передвигаться по дворцу и городу, не сидя постоянно взаперти. У тебя будет столько слуг, сколько пожелаешь. Ты будешь делать только то, что захочешь. И ты будешь в безопасности, слово халифа.

Юноша не сводил с него настороженного взгляда, теперь, после услышанного, ставшего еще острее.

— И что ты хочешь от меня взамен?

«Умный мальчик», — ухмыльнулся Атобе.

— А взамен… — он замолчал, заставляя мальчишку мучиться неизвестностью и строить догадки, хотя тот, кажется, уже был просто не в состоянии что-либо предполагать и только напряженно застыл в ожидании, не надеясь на что-либо хорошее. Халиф тихо усмехнулся. — Взамен ты станешь моей королевской подстилкой, — он ухмыльнулся, видя, как глаза цвета расплавленного золота широко, неверяще распахнулись. — Будешь моим любимым наложником… — нежно поглаживая брюнета по щеке, соблазняющее прошептал мужчина. — А может, даже одним из фаворитов, если сможешь меня ублажить.

Несколько мгновений на дне золотистых глаз плескался шок, но и он быстро сменился резкой, молниеносно вспыхнувшей в мальчишке яростью.

— Ты… — прошипел Рема, его взгляд более не был испуганным и сбитым с толку. Нет, в него вновь вернулась злость и бессильная, еле сдерживаемая ярость. Заломленные за спину руки едва заметно затряслись, пальцы сжались в кулаки, сильнее всего сейчас желая проехаться по лицу ненавистного халифа.

— Это твой единственный выход, — усмехнулся Атобе. — Или так, или уже через два дня окажешься рядом с бывшим женихом. Как думаешь, он будет ласков с тобой на этот раз?

— Да пошел ты к черту! Вы оба! — прорычал брюнет, начав вырываться. — Ненавижу! — прошипел он, а заметив снисходительную ухмылку халифа, разъярился еще больше и, резко подавшись вперед, плюнул ему в лицо. 

— Ах!..

— Повелитель!

— Халиф!

— Ненавижу, — прошептал Рема и тут же сильно зажмурился, до крови закусив губу, когда стражники резко, чуть ли не с хрустом вывернули ему руки и оттащили назад, дальше от Атобе. 

Вокруг тотчас закопошились слуги, начали бегать, мельтеша перед глазами и вокруг своего повелителя. Несколько минут в зале царила настоящая суматоха, стоял шум и крики, и Рема только молча кусал губы, не позволяя и звуку сорваться с них от невыносимой боли в суставах и отдавленных ногах. Больше с ним решили не церемониться, только не после нанесенного халифу оскорбления. Ну, хоть что-то приятное будет вспомнить за последние две недели, когда он жил наяву, словно в аду, мрачно усмехнулся про себя брюнет.

— Достаточно! — лишь немного повысив голос, неожиданно приказал Атобе, и в зале мгновенно воцарилась абсолютная тишина, и все замерли там же, где стояли.

Услышав тихие шаги, Рема только усилием воли, сопротивляясь распространявшейся по всему телу боли, поднял голову, встречая направленный на него спокойный, ничего не выражающий взгляд. И теперь уже настала его очередь издевательски ухмыльнуться, наплевав на боль в прокушенной до крови губе, и ответить взбешенному халифу открытым, насмешливым взглядом. Несмотря на все, что произошло, впервые за все последние мучительные дни Рема чувствовал какое-то странное моральное удовлетворение, хотя прекрасно знал, что ничего хорошего за его вопиющим, абсолютнейшее безрассудным поступком не последует. 

Быть может, именно теперь он сможет наконец освободиться от тяжкой ноши и кровавых воспоминаний?.. 

— Это было не очень умно с твоей стороны, — наконец, спокойным, даже равнодушным тоном произнес Атобе, и юноша тихо фыркнул, закатив глаза. Халиф недобро прищурился, пристально смотря на него и не понимая причин внезапной веселости. А Рема и сам не понимал, что с ним происходит, он лишь чувствовал непонятную легкость, перекрывавшую боль во всем теле. Словно все, абсолютно все в один миг стало совершенно бессмысленным и ненужным, а он почти освободился от собственных, державших его оков. — Теперь придется немного подпортить твою шкурку, прежде чем возвращать домой. Но я передам Санаде, что это было исключительно в воспитательных мерах, так что он, думаю, не сильно расстроится. — Атобе, спокойно договорив, отвернулся от парня, словно тот в одну секунду стал пустым местом, и посмотрел на стражников, что все это время продолжали крепко держать брюнета.

Рема невольно напрягся, ощутив, как сама атмосфера в воздухе резко поменялась, теперь уже точно не предвещая ему ничего хорошего. И он, казалось, даже перестал дышать, когда между взволнованными ударами сердца прозвучал холодный и властный голос халифа:

— К столбу его. Тридцать ударов. И не щадить.


	2. Часть 2. Расплата

С него рывком стащили, разорвав по швам, легкую тунику, оставляя в одних штанах. Руки схватили и задрали вверх, обмотав запястья жестким ремнем и крепко привязав к столбу. В тревожном свете факелов, зажженных по периметру внутреннего двора, темным золотом сияли соблазнительные изгибы худого, изможденного тела. Отросшие за последние недели темные волосы прикрывали шею, непослушными волнами спадая на лопатки, и палач вдруг неожиданно осторожно перекинул их через плечо, после чего тяжелая мозолистая рука украдкой, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев, скользнула вниз по напряженной спине и прямой линии позвоночника, словно жалея, что ей суждено испортить такую красоту.

Рема не слышал, но почувствовал, как его палач отошел в сторону, и прерывисто вздохнул, прикрывая веки, смиряясь с неизбежным. Пальцы машинально сжались в кулаки, и потертая кожа ремня тут же натянулась, больно натирая запястья. Глубоко вдохнув, юноша силой заставил себя расслабиться, и с губ сорвался нервный смешок. Расслабиться? Привязанным к столбу? Да он безумец. Или же просто дурак, до последнего надеющийся, что все это — безвкусные декорации дешевого спектакля, годящиеся лишь для того, чтобы запугать его. Надеялся, что сцена не оживет, а он не станет актером, играющим на ней главную роль.

Неожиданно вокруг стало тихо. Слишком тихо, и Рема неосознанно напрягся, остро ощущая в опустившейся тишине нависшую угрозу. Затаил дыхание, боясь сделать неосторожный вдох, а сердце испуганно трепетало, оглушая своим громким лихорадочным стуком.

Вот оно… сейчас.

Юноша прислонился лбом к холодному столбу, судорожно вдыхая, черпая из дерева прохладу и силу. Силу держаться, не сдаваться. Он не позволит ни всхлипу, ни вскрику сорваться со своих губ. Сотрет запястья в кровь, сломает ногти, царапая столб, искусает до месива губы.

Но не даст услышать и звука.

Тишина давила. Убегающие секунды казались маленькой вечностью, играючи натягивавшей напряженное тело, заставляя терзаться каждым мгновением. 

Рема стиснул зубы, мечтая и молясь, чтобы это все поскорее закончилось.

Щелкнул кнут. 

Юноша похолодел. Пальцы машинально сжались, ремень вокруг запястий снова натянулся, и боль на миг отвлекла внимание на себя. 

А вокруг стояла звенящая, застывшая в ожидании тишина.

Тихий свист коснулся тонкого слуха. Рема прислушался, весь внутренне подобравшись, и в тот же миг плеть коснулась его спины. Полоснув по смуглой коже, она ужалила и отскочила обратно, скрыв свой капюшон и готовясь к следующему броску. На долю секунды перед глазами все поплыло, и юноша до боли стиснул зубы, сжав пальцы в кулаки. 

«Не больно». 

Быстро. Обжигающе. Неприятно. Но не больно. Он способен выдержать эту пытку.

Рема коротко, судорожно вдохнул. Снова раздался тихий свист рассекаемого плетью воздуха. Мгновение, и он снова, каждой клеточкой своего тела прочувствовал грубый, резко нанесенный удар, рассекший его спину длинной, багряной линией от правого плеча по диагонали к левому боку. 

Кожу нестерпимо жгло. В местах, где новый удар пришелся на едва остывшую, тонкую бледнеющую полоску, ее жгло вдвойне, словно в напоминание, заставляя запомнить это ощущение. 

Шумно вдохнув, сцепив пальцы, Рема стиснул зубы, повторяя про себя, словно мантру: «Не больно».

Снова свист. 

Удар.

Помутнение перед глазами.

Сжигающая спину боль.

«Не больно!»

Медленный-медленный выдох, пока его палач замахивается в четвертый раз.

Свист.

Удар. 

Сцепленные до боли в висках зубы.

Шумный глоток воздуха, словно спасательный.

Промелькнувшее перед зажмуренными глазами бесстрастное лицо покойного старшего брата.

«Куними…»

Свист.

Удар.

Чей-то тихий вздох, чье-то сдавленное шипение при виде проступившей крови.

Вовремя прикушенная губа и пугающая до ледяной дрожи мысль о следующих ударах.

«…Мицу…»

Свист.

Удар.

Мысленный крик под крепко зажмуренными веками. 

Позабытая боль от натянутых до предела ремней вокруг истертых запястий. 

И настойчиво бьющаяся раненой птицей мысль: «Не больно. Не больно. Не больно…»

Рема рвано и шумно дышал, натянувшись, как тетива, пытаясь отстраниться, забыть, исчезнуть, лишь бы не чувствовать адскую, мучительную боль на словно залитой огнем спине. Нервы были оголены до предела, и каждый раз хлыст проходился по ним своей огрубевшей кожей, оставляя болезненные кровоточащие полосы в душе и на истерзанной спине, где, казалось, и вовсе не было живого места.

Он перестал считать удары, остановившись с почти сорвавшимся с губ криком где-то на восьмом. Он перестал повторять про себя мантру, прекратив обманывать самого себя. Это было больно, очень больно, до ослепляющей черноты перед глазами, до резких красных всполохов боли под крепко зажмуренными веками. Нанесенные раны кровоточили, запекались, а новые удары рассекали их вновь, принося с собой еще больше невыносимых мучений.

Он держался. Держался, цепляясь за остатки сознания, цепляясь за боль, запрещая себе падать в обморок, выхватывая любые звуки из внешнего мира, но кругом стояла мрачная, холодная тишина, рассекаемая единственным методичным свистом. Тихим, мимолетным, оглушительным – свистом, что надолго поселится в его ночных кошмарах.

В какой-то момент пальцы безвольно разжались, перестав то впиваться в ладони, то ломать ногти, бессильно царапая дерево. В какой-то момент тело тряпично повисло на одних ремнях, измученно опершись о столб, перестав держаться прямо и гордо. В какой-то момент он… перестал бороться, мечтая лишь об одном: пусть это все поскорее закончится.

Рема уже не чувствовал ни рук, ни ног, ощущая себя одним сгустком горячей, сжигавшей снаружи и изнутри боли. Истерзанные в кровь губы потеряли всякую чувствительность, но так и не позволили сорваться ни крику, ни стону.

Он потерял сознание до того, как по безмолвно застывшему двору тихо прошелестел приказ:

— Хватит. Достаточно.

* * *

Ласковые руки внимательно и осторожно обтирали бесчувственное тело влажным полотенцем, смывая с исполосованной кожи засохшие подтеки крови. После нескольких смен вода в чаше потемнела, приобретя бордовый оттенок, а спина мальчишки перестала напоминать кровавое месиво, явив на свет пятнадцать длинных, поразительно тонких кровоточащих рубцов, рассекавших спину напрямую от одного бока к другому или крестом проходивших от плеча к бедру. 

Голубые глаза с легким сожалением оглядывали изуродованную спину и невольно соскальзывали ниже, с любопытством пробегаясь взглядом по длинным стройным ногам, узким бедрам и красивым подтянутым икрам. Павший в немилость халифа юноша был действительно красив, а все его тело покрывал теплый бронзовый загар, такой непривычный и притягательный, словно не только природа поцеловала его, но и жаркое солнце пустыни обласкало своими лучами, благословляя. 

Не удержавшись от соблазна, Юкимура неспешно, изучающе очертил линию вдоль плеча юноши, зачарованно наблюдая за контрастом своей белоснежной, почти прозрачной кожи с матовой бронзой, чувствуя подушечками пальцев ее гладкость и тепло. И было что-то невероятно привлекательное, дикое и запретное в этих прикосновениях, словно он, неискушенный ангел, протягивал руку дьяволу-искусителю, рискуя навлечь на себя смертный грех.

Быстро и бесшумно слуги сменили воду, принесли чистые полотенца, а на столик рядом с кроватью составили с подносов кушанья для фаворита, несколько баночек с целебной мазью и кубок с обезболивающим лекарством. Отпустив прислужников кивком головы и оставшись в покоях один на один с бессознательным юношей, Юкимура задумчиво оглядел стол и богатые яства и, не чувствуя голода, взялся за баночку с мазью.

А когда-то давно он мечтал вырасти и стать лекарем, спасающим множество жизней на своем пути…

Горько улыбнувшись, фаворит обмакнул пальцы в прохладную смесь и начал аккуратно наносить ее на длинные алые рубцы.

Он не услышал первых шагов, но почувствовал, как атмосфера в комнате едва уловимо изменилась. Ровная и спокойная, она в одно мгновение обернулась властной, настороженной, собранной. А следом послышался и тихий шелест одежд, переливавшийся мелодичным звоном дорогих украшений. 

Теперь их в спальне находилось трое.

Поморщившись от резкого, разлетевшегося по всей комнате запаха лекарственной мази, Атобе остановился возле кровати, встав за плечом Юкимуры, и внимательно осмотрел лежавшего на постели юношу. Тот все еще не приходил в сознание, и не было необходимости спрашивать, как он и в каком состоянии находится его спина. Халиф прекрасно помнил, как сам же отдал приказ не щадить. И славившийся своим мастерством и умением наносить удары столь профессионально, что через пару недель от ран не осталось бы и следа, палач исполнил его распоряжение с подобающей верноподданному точностью.

— Сожалею о вашей утрате.

Атобе мазнул взглядом по голубоволосой макушке и перевел его обратно на удивительно безмятежное выражение лица мальчишки.

— Я никого не терял.

— Разве? — тихо спросил Юкимура, не оборачиваясь и продолжая неспешно и тщательно втирать мазь, не упуская ни одной детали. Халиф нахмурился и поджал губы, недовольный. Он не собирался сносить какие-либо упреки, пусть те и не были произнесены вслух, но так и витали в воздухе. 

Однако Юкимура был слишком умен, чтобы переступать границу дозволенного, хотя с удовольствием ходил и в опасной близости от нее, и вдоль, и балансировал на самом краю, каждый раз рискуя обжечься о гнев повелителя. Но сейчас он, словно отбросив всякое благоразумие, решил идти до конца.

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, что делаете, — произнес он, вновь обмокая пальцы в прохладную смесь и мазками нанося ее на разорванное полотно спины. — Его раны заживут не скоро, а шрамы останутся на всю жизнь. Он никогда не простит вас за это.

— Ты забываешься, — властно взмахнул рукой Атобе и холодно усмехнулся, надменно вскинув брови. — И с каких пор меня начало волновать чье-то прощение? И кого именно? Этого презренного бастарда? Он не стоит и тысячной доли моего внимания.

— Тем не менее именно вы оставили его в живых, — тихо, будто бы мельком, заметил Юкимура. — И пусть этот юноша и бастард, но он официально признанный наследник, в нем течет королевская кровь. И он заслуживает к себе…

— Соответствующего своему статусу отношения? — насмешливо осведомился мужчина и хмыкнул. — Он потерял всякое право на честь и достоинство в тот момент, когда позволил захватить свое королевство и сбежал, бросив свой народ на произвол судьбы, в страхе перед неизвестностью. И я отношусь к нему так, как он того заслуживает.

Юкимура неопределенно повел плечами, словно ему, в общем-то, все равно, хотя этот разговор начал именно он. За время, проведенное один на один, не считая слуг, он успел проникнуться симпатией к этому юноше, почти мальчишке. Сейчас тот лежал на мягкой белоснежной постели, с разодранной спиной, без сознания и с таким спокойным, умиротворенным выражением лица, а ведь его жизнь всего несколько дней назад перевернулась с ног на голову и рухнула, как карточный домик, не оставив после себя даже голых стен — только руины, кровь и пепел. И Юкимуре хотелось немного облегчить его страдания, если не душевные, так хотя бы физические для начала. 

Он бросил взгляд на оставленный слугами кубок и задумчиво нахмурился. Лекарство стоило выпить в ближайший час, но брюнет в себя приходить пока не собирался, и решение пришло сразу же.

Как вдруг раздался тихий приказ:

— Оставь нас.

Вытирая полотенцем руки и собирая остатки мази, Юкимура настороженно замер.

— Вы сказали мне позаботиться о нем, — аккуратно напомнил он, — осталось совсем немного.

— Оставь, — повторил халиф. — И можешь отправляться спать. Сегодня ты мне больше не понадобишься.

Наложник внимательно посмотрел на мужчину, и тот, словно почувствовав на себе его проницательный взгляд, заглянул в голубые глаза.

— А ему? — прямо спросил фаворит. 

Атобе сузил глаза.

— Мне нужно повторять дважды?

Сдержав хмыканье, Юкимура покорно склонил голову, совсем немного, соблюдая лишь необходимый минимум должного уважения и приличий, и плавно поднялся с постели. Его присутствию здесь более были не рады, и он не стремился вызвать еще больше неудовольствия повелителя. На сегодня уже хватит, достаточно. 

Вот только…

— Лекарство, — тихо обронил он и встретил вопросительно-ожидающий взгляд халифа. — Ему необходимо выпить его, — пояснил Юкимура, кивком головы указав на одинокий кубок, что все так же стоял на столике у кровати, заполненный до ребристой кромки почти у самого края ободка.

К его удивлению, Атобе только слегка нахмурился, а после уверенно кивнул и, небрежно взмахнув рукой, повернулся к фавориту спиной. И Юкимура, бросив еще один взгляд на бессознательного, бронзового брюнета, вышел из спальни прочь, плотно закрыв за собой двери и минуя оставленную у них личную стражу повелителя.

В воцарившейся кругом тишине Атобе опустился на край постели. Взглядом касаясь темных спутавшихся волос, обработанных ран, что красными полосами расчерчивали прямую узкую спину и почти сливались с загоревшей кожей, он задержался на двух маленьких соблазнительных ямках у копчика, спустился еще ниже, после чего вновь поднялся к лицу, не заметив, как наклонился ниже, а пальцы уже смахивали со лба юноши спавшие прядки.

Небрежно отзываясь о чести королевского отпрыска, мужчина лукавил. Еще совсем недавно он действительно думал так, наслышанный о событиях на востоке, разочаровавшийся проявленной слабостью правящей семьи и твердо уверенный, что последний оставшийся в живых наследник стоит ровно столько же, сколь и его подпорченная кровь. Ни гроша. Ни воспитания, ни гордости, ни достоинства, когда истинная суть — суть бастарда.

Но когда он стоял там, полуобнаженный, привязанный ремнями и почти подвешенный к столбу, стоял с идеально выпрямленной спиной и поднятой головой… стоял и ждал, напряженный, застывший, испуганный. Халиф чувствовал его страх, но еще сильнее — как тот тщательно скрывал его, цепляясь за остатки храбрости. 

Атобе видел, как от первого удара он вздрогнул будто бы удивленно, словно не понял, что сейчас произошло. Видел, как на втором тело замерло и напряглось, натянувшись, как тетива. Видел, как при каждом следующем ударе пальцы судорожно цеплялись за деревянный столб, а острые лопатки были напряженно сведены, на миг разведены — испуганно трепетали и махали, словно крылья, и пытались взлететь.

И ни один звук не сорвался с его губ. 

Мужчина не замечал, как с каждым новым ударом его поза становилась все напряженнее, а пальцы то и дело сжимались в кулаки. Кругом стояла абсолютная тишина, нарушаемая одним лишь тихим, методично разрезавшим застывший воздух свистом. И ничего. Словно все остальные звуки пропали, растворились, исчезнув в глубокой бездне. 

И халиф не знал, что хуже: слышать, как мальчишка срывает горло от криков, или с замирающим, пропускающим удары сердцем смотреть, как палач снова и снова заносит плеть, наносит удар за ударом, с первого же касания рассекая нежную кожу до крови, а юноша мужественно стоит, кусая губы, вздрагивает, сжимается, но молчит. Как он с поистине королевским достоинством терпит боль и не позволяет ни стону, ни крику слететь с губ, держа все эмоции под контролем.

Наказание превратилось в испытание, и, сам того не ведая, Рема его прошел.


	3. Часть 3. Надежда

Он проснулся среди ночи, лежа на животе, с безвольно вытянутыми вдоль тела руками и уткнувшись щекой в подушку. Было не очень удобно, и, похоже, он слишком долго пролежал без движения — стоило слегка повернуть головой, как по мышцам шеи, остро кольнув, медленно растеклась ноющая боль.

Поморщившись, Рема осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений, уткнулся в подушку подбородком и открыл глаза. Вокруг стояла кромешная тьма. Он чувствовал, что лежит на невероятно мягкой постели, но понятия не имел, где та начинается и заканчивается. Он даже не видел очертания подушки под собой, только догадывался, судя по ощущениям, что на ней вышиты причудливые узоры. Наверняка те же самые, что за невесть сколько часов отпечатались на его щеке.

Тихонько вздохнув, юноша прислушался. В комнате было удивительно тихо. Он слышал только собственное размеренное дыхание да тихий шелест листьев, потревоженных в вершинах деревьев ночным ветерком, и эта странная, безмятежная тишина, наполненная мелодичными звуками природы, действовала на него умиротворяющее.

Но что-то было определенно не так, Рема это чувствовал. Не позволяя себе ослаблять бдительность, он нахмурился, продолжая чутко прислушиваться. Слишком уютно кругом было, слишком спокойно. Где он вообще, черт возьми?

Приподнявшись на локтях, брюнет попытался перевернуться на бок, но лишь сдавленно зашипел и рухнул обратно на постель — всю спину прошила жгучая боль, а в памяти тотчас ярким калейдоскопом вспыхнули болезненные воспоминания. Тут же, словно в такт, запястья жесткой лентой обвила призрачная, запечатлевшаяся в памяти боль от крепко стянутого ремня, а в ушах рваным эхом, разрезая застывшую тишину, раздался леденящий душу свист.

Рема задрожал всем телом, на мгновение потерявшись в воспоминаниях и весь сжавшись, инстинктивно защищаясь от невидимого удара плети. Кожу обожгло огнем, и острая боль ядовитой змеей скользнула по спине, снова и снова проходя своим раздвоенным языком по напряженному телу.

Дрожа и тяжело дыша, юноша пришел в себя не сразу. Усилием воли он попытался изгнать из памяти жуткий свист, расслабить мышцы спины, успокоиться, выровнять дыхание и прогнать все воспоминания прочь, крепко жмурясь и одними губами беззвучно шепча: «Все позади, все позади, все позади, все позади».

Постепенно, медленно он задышал глубже, ровнее, спокойнее. Складки на лбу разгладились, острые лопатки опустились, расслабляясь, а шелест листьев на ветру заглушил въевшийся в подсознание зловещий свист, растворяя его без остатка в глубине царившей вокруг безмятежной ночи.

Наконец, глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Рема расслабленно опустил плечи. Спина все также горела, будто объятая огнем, но потушить этот пожар юноша был не в силах, и ему оставалось лишь стискивать зубы и молча терпеть.

Лежать на одном месте, не двигаясь и не шевелясь, боясь лишний раз потревожить исполосованную кожу, было невыносимо и ужасно скучно. Осторожно и не спеша, стараясь не делать резких движений, Рема приподнялся на локтях, затем уперся в постель перебинтованными ладонями и замер, не зная, что делать дальше. Он и не заметил, как за эти несколько простых шагов дыхание его вновь стало тяжелым, рваным, а на лбу выступили бисеринки пота.

Изо всех сил пытаясь расслабиться, чтобы не напрягать излишне спину, юноша переступил с одной ладони на другую, будто собираясь с духом, и одним слитным движением перевернулся, плюхаясь ягодицами на мягкую постель. С губ невольно сорвалось сдавленное шипение — от резких движений затянувшиеся раны натянулись, отнюдь не добавляя приятных ощущений, и Рема шумно втянул сквозь зубы прохладный воздух, мысленно перебирая одно проклятье за другим. Благо, кроме располосованной спины и царапин на руках, никаких иных повреждений вроде бы не было.

Дождавшись, когда резко подскочивший пульс успокоится, а участившееся дыхание выровняется, брюнет озадаченно нахмурился, слепо оглядываясь по сторонам и не видя ничего, кроме слабых очертаний мебели. Что делать теперь, он совершенно не представлял. В голове стоял туман, непреходящая боль согревала спину, отдаваясь в висках неприятной пульсацией, и кругом царила беспросветная тьма.

Сколько он пролежал без сознания? И что будет, когда халиф узнает, что он пришел в себя?

«Халиф…»

Стоило вспомнить лицо безжалостного правителя, его насмешливо-снисходительный тон и пристальный взгляд холодных глаз, как по телу вновь прошла дрожь. Но не испуганная — еле сдерживающая ярость. Кошачьи глаза зло сощурились и в темноте ночи гневно заполыхали расплавленным золотом. Пальцы сжались в кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в бинты, а на высоких скулах заходили желваки.

«Ненавижу, — мысленно прошипел Рема, чувствуя, как не на спине — в груди разгорается настоящий пожар. — Как и его, ненавижу! Чтоб тебя! Что вам всем от меня нужно?! Горите вы в аду, оба!»

Стискивая зубы, он сжимал и разжимал пальцы, не обращая внимания, что каждый раз натягивает и ослабляет бинты. Даже понимая, что сейчас ему нужна холодная голова, юноша не мог просто взять и успокоиться. Его одолевали гнев, желание отомстить, а еще обида. Никто и никогда не поднимал на него руку, не то что плеть, — никто! Тайна его рождения ни для кого не была секретом, включая несколько соседних стран, но отец признал его, как признали и братья, и воспитывали его как члена королевской семьи, а не бастарда. С самого детства младший принц был окружен вниманием и заботой семьи. Огражденный от грязи внешнего мира, он жил счастливой, беззаботной жизнью — ни словом, ни взглядом ему не напоминали о его происхождении. Потому что дети не должны отвечать за грехи своих родителей, тем более когда ребенок — сияющий бриллиант на полотне родословного древа, такой же сильный духом, упрямый, независимый и гордый, как и большинство представителей королевской семьи.

И именно сейчас, когда страшная рана от потери семьи еще кровоточила, разрывая душу на куски, ему напомнили о его месте. Насмехаясь, пренебрежительно и безжалостно ткнули носом в грязь, опуская до уровня гаремной шлюхи, а после высекли, словно грязного раба. Рема негодующе скрипнул зубами. Непростительно! В груди его клокотала бессильная ярость, требуя немедленного выхода, и юноша поклялся себе, что этот момент обязательно наступит. Рано или поздно, но он отомстит за нанесенное оскорбление, а сейчас ему нужно придумать, как выбраться из этого змеиного гнезда.

Шумно вдохнув, Рема мысленно сосчитал до десяти, медленно успокаиваясь. Пожар в груди немного поутих, и туман в голове начал постепенно рассеиваться, возвращая ясность мыслям.

Глаза успели немного привыкнуть к темноте, но даже теперь разглядеть брюнету практически ничего не удалось — только четче прорисовавшиеся очертания огромной кровати с балдахином, на которой он пролежал все это время, небольшого столика рядом да приоткрытого окна, сквозь которое пробивался слабый свет звезд. Судя по всему, до рассвета оставалось еще несколько часов, и все во дворце мирно спали.

Рема озадаченно нахмурился. А во дворце ли он вообще?

Вдруг он застыл на месте и резко побледнел, озаренный внезапной догадкой. Не могли же его… Судорожно сглотнув, он заозирался по сторонам, отчаянно пытаясь и страшась найти какие-либо смутно знакомые очертания. Не могли же его вернуть домой, пока он находился без сознания? А если его специально чем-то накачали, чтобы он не проснулся раньше необходимого?

Рема похолодел, лихорадочно размышляя и боясь сдвинуться с места, чувствуя, как от волнения то холодеют, то запотевают ладони, а в горле мгновенно пересохло. Сколько же прошло времени, черт возьми?! Спина так отчаянно болела, словно ее рассекли буквально вчера, но вряд ли бы его оставили истекать кровью и наверняка обработали раны целебной мазью, хотя бы чуть-чуть. Но если раны все также горят огнем, оставалось только два варианта: либо все настолько плохо, либо прошло не так уж и много времени, сутки, может быть, двое, не больше.

Быстренько рассчитав все это, Рема с небывалым облегчением вздохнул. По всему выходило так, что он все еще во дворце халифа, но вот что будет дальше, как только выяснится, что он очнулся, оставалось мрачной тайной. Впрочем, юноша прекрасно помнил, что собирался сделать халиф после его наказания, но он скорее сбежит или вновь окажется привязанным к столбу, чем позволит вернуть себя обратно.

Для него уже не существовало «дороги домой». Как и некогда любимого дома тоже.

Рема осторожно свесил ноги с кровати, закусив губу и морщась от каждого движения, приносившего с собой переплетенную с жаром боль. В детстве ему постоянно говорили, как это важно — держать все свои эмоции под контролем, прятать за маской и боль, и гнев, и неуверенность, и слабость, быть предельно осторожным, особенно при дворе, где всегда найдутся злые языки и охотники сыграть на твоих самых сокровенных чувствах.

И сейчас, стиснув зубы, он терпел. Терпел, как подобает королевскому наследнику, абстрагируясь от боли и лихорадочно размышляя, что же ему, черт возьми, делать дальше.

Ступни коснулись выложенного плиткой пола, и с искусанных губ сорвался вздох облегчения. Приятная прохлада шла вразрез с жаром на спине, принося истинную благодать, и юноша перебрал пальцами ног, сидя почти не шевелясь, привыкая и наслаждаясь. Он совсем расслабился, чувствуя, как боль от ран становится тише. А как только ночной ветер поднялся сильнее, залетая в комнату сквозь раскрытое окно и стелясь по полу, касаясь ног и посылая легкие мурашки по коже, Рема вдруг понял, что полностью обнажен. До этого его внимание было сконцентрировано на спине и воспоминаниях, боль и жар вытеснили все прочие ощущения, а теперь он сполна прочувствовал голой кожей и прохладу сквозняка, и шелк простыней, и собственную незащищенность.

Пальцы машинально смяли простынь, и юноша почувствовал, как краска приливает к щекам. Всю свою жизнь он старался не обнажаться в чьем-либо присутствии, даже рядом с семьей, смущаясь собственной наготы. И теперь мысль о том, что кто-то раздевал его, пока он находился без сознания, приводила в жуткое смятение. Тут же он попытался отогнать навязчивые воспоминания, как стоял полуобнаженный посреди двора, под прицелом десятков пар глаз. Вот только эти рваные картинки вызывали в памяти отнюдь не смущение, а одну только колючую дрожь в паре с глухой, запоздалой яростью.

Рема осторожно поднялся с кровати, прихватывая с собой простынь, и сразу же закутался в нее, словно в плащ. На несколько секунд раны стянуло, поднимать руки, не напрягая мышцы спины, было сложно. Но дорогой шелк приятной волной заскользил по обнаженной коже, немного охлаждая уже привычный жар, и юноша тихонько, с облегчением вздохнул.

Идти оказалось неожиданно тяжело. Все же он довольно долго пролежал без движения, и теперь тело весьма неохотно подчинялось ему. Но двигаться было необходимо, как — неважно, главное — куда. В своем состоянии он все равно никуда далеко не уйдет, но и оставаться на месте Рема тоже не мог.

Подойдя к давно замеченному окну и осторожно выглянув в него, он разочарованно вздохнул: внизу раскинулся сад, а до земли было высоко, этажа три, не меньше. И даже если он найдет из чего, кроме простыней, сплести веревку, то вряд ли осилит такой спуск.

Недовольно поморщившись, юноша развернулся и окинул привыкшим к темноте взглядом комнату, куда его определили. Все это он уже успел разглядеть раньше: и большую кровать с балдахином, и маленький столик рядом, а вот большой кубок на нем и вазу с фруктами, равно как и невысокий узкий комод у дальней стены заметил лишь сейчас. В одной из стен прорисовывались очертания двери, и юноша остановился на них взглядом, а после вернулся к столику. Сейчас, увидев еду, он почувствовал, насколько же сильно проголодался. Не раздумывая ни секунды, не слишком быстрым, но решительным шагом направился прямиком к спасительному столику, а подхватив свой легкий трофей, вместе с вазой устремился к своей следующей цели — комоду, по пути методично уничтожая спелый виноград. Тут же лежали ароматные персики, дольки ананаса, аккуратно почищенные мандарины и немного оливок. Вряд ли все это предназначалось ему, раз он находился без сознания, и Рема обеспокоенно нахмурился. Кто бы то ни был, этот человек приходил к нему и, вероятно, часто, если слуги приносили еду прямо сюда. Возможно ли, что к нему приставили лекаря, чтобы тот следил за его состоянием? Маловероятно, если вспомнить, как к нему отнесся халиф.

От одной только мысли о повелителе юноша гневно скрипнул зубами. Надменный, с издевательски-насмешливым взглядом и властным, привыкшим повелевать и не терпящим возражений тоном, приравнявший его к шлюхе и рабу, такой точно не соизволит позаботиться о беглеце с клеймом бастарда. Равно как и вряд ли халиф собственной персоной посетил его после наказания в его «личных покоях».

Эта мысль странным образом успокоила, и Рема удовлетворенно запустил в рот ломтик сочного мандарина, машинально слизывая с подушечек пальцев сладкий сок.

К еще одному его разочарованию, комод оказался пуст. Всего два длинных ящика, и ни в одном из них не оказалось ничего, что можно было бы использовать в качестве одежды вместо этой простыни. Прохладный шелк ластился к телу и был единственной преградой между ним и внешним миром. В таком подобии одеяния Рема чувствовал себя совсем беззащитным, словно на нем и вовсе ничего не было. Хотелось чего-нибудь посущественнее, а еще лучше с оружием в придачу, но в этой комнате ему ничего из этого точно не получить.

Пробежавшись языком по сладким от сока губам и тихонько вздохнув, жалея, что не было ничего посытнее, юноша поставил пустую вазу на комод и помешкал буквально секунду-другую, прежде чем стянул с себя простынь — только затем, чтобы, изредка морщась от болезненных движений, вновь перекинуть один ее край через плечо. Подобрав правую часть, Рема еще раз перекинул простыню через левое плечо, на этот раз спереди, на манер тоги облачаясь в гладкий шелк, что так приятно скользил по коже и весьма ненавязчиво очерчивал все плавные изгибы стройного тела.

Теперь, завернутому в несколько слоев, ему стало чуточку комфортнее, но не слишком удобно — одной рукой пришлось подобрать ткань, чтобы не запутаться в ней ногами. А еще ото всех этих поворотов и движений особенно сильно заныла потревоженная спина, и юноше оставалось только терпеть, крепко стиснув зубы и изредка морщась.

Он в последний раз оглянулся, мазнув по комнате быстрым взглядом, пока не остановился на распахнутом поднявшимся ветром окне. Там, вдалеке, тонкой полоской на горизонте небо окрасилось из кромешной черноты в темно-синий, постепенно бледнеющий край. Светало. Пройдет совсем немного времени, прежде чем солнце выглянет из-за линии горизонта и взойдет на небосклон, и дворец начнет понемногу просыпаться, лишая принца малейшей возможности сбежать без помех.

Нахмурившись, обдумывая варианты, Рема повернулся спиной к предательски скоро подступавшему утру и бесшумно подобрался к двери. Он приник ухом к холодному дереву, затаив дыхание и внимательно прислушиваясь, но, сколько ни пытался, слышал только собственное колотящееся где-то в горле сердце. От охватившего напряжения ладони вспотели, и юноша спешно вытер их о холодный шелк, мысленно чертыхаясь и раздражаясь от собственного волнения. Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, он попытался успокоиться и сконцентрироваться на происходящем по ту сторону двери, на миг представив, что это очередное задание учителя или причуда отца, а не его, возможно, единственный шанс спастись.

Рема даже перестал дышать. Но сколько не прислушивался, он по-прежнему не слышал никаких посторонних звуков, крове шелеста листьев за окном. Словно весь дворец был окутан неприступным сонным маревом, до первых солнечных лучей плотно защищавшим священный монарший сон.

«Если бы так, — мрачно подумал он и осторожно потянул ручку двери на себя, приоткрывая совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы окинуть взглядом коридор. — Может, хотя бы в этот раз мне повезет, и все будут спать до обеда?»

Кошачьи глаза уже давно привыкли к темноте, и теперь Реме не составило особого труда разглядеть, что было за дверью.

Ничего.

Но все же, не желая рисковать, он пока не торопился выходить за пределы комнаты. Чутко прислушавшись, юноша попытался уловить эхо шагов, размеренное дыхание, звон ключей, хоть что-нибудь, что должно было бы его спугнуть и запереть внутри спальни.

Ничего.

«Ну, ладно», — глубоко вдохнув, решил он и еще немного приоткрыл дверь.

К его удивлению, стражи у комнаты не было. Похоже, все были уверены, что он еще долго проваляется без сознания, а коли так, то и сторожить его, бесчувственного, незачем. Или же он, бастард, не был достоин пары здоровых парней по обеим сторонам от двери. А может, про него и вовсе уже забыли? Как бы то ни было, Рема ничего не мог с собой поделать — по губам так и скользила торжествующая ухмылка. Подобная халатность была ему только на руку. Здесь его ничто не держало, и ему не терпелось выбраться на волю. Хоть так, облаченный в простыню и босиком, он готов был исчезнуть из дворца — осталось только найти как.

* * *

Солнце степенно взбиралось по небосводу, озаряя своими теплыми лучами раскинувшийся на краю пустыни богатый, великолепный город с его прекрасными садами, услаждающими усталый взгляд.

Дворец халифа, словно сотканный из дорогого полотна и украшенный щедрой россыпью драгоценных камней, благоухал атмосферой роскоши и неприступности, маня, сияя в солнечных лучах подобно роскошному бриллианту, своей красотой затмевающему рассыпанный речной жемчуг подле него. И, разбуженный ласковыми лучами нового дня, он постепенно просыпался, наполняя стены бесконечных коридоров эхом голосов, легким топотом шагов и мелодичным звоном.

Рема раздраженно выдохнул, вжимаясь спиной в холодную каменную стену и вот уже с четверть часа прячась в глубокой нише, скрытой от случайных взглядов со стороны главного коридора. Спустившись на этаж ниже, он долгое время плутал по извилистым коридорам, с каждым поворотом раздражаясь все сильнее. В таком хитросплетении просто черт ногу сломит и с ума сойдет! Юноша столько раз сворачивал, поворачивал назад, возвращался, прятался в нишах, подобных этой, от пробегавших в конце коридора слуг и лениво расхаживающей стражи, что напрочь потерялся в пространстве. Голова едва ли не ходила кругом. В какой стороне та незаметная лестница, по которой он спустился со своего этажа? Да кто ж теперь знает!

В любом случае, дороги назад для него уже не существовало. Осталось лишь идти вперед и надеяться, что ему улыбнется удача.

Внимательно прислушавшись, Рема понял, что шаги вдалеке стихли, и выждал еще немного, прежде чем осторожно выглянул из ниши в коридор. Пусто в обе стороны. Все это время он старался придерживаться узких, боковых коридорчиков, где шанс встретить кого-либо стремился к нулю, но каждый из них, рано или поздно, выходил на просторную террасу, где в столь ранний час уже кипела жизнь. Но как оказаться на ней и пройти никем не замеченным, Рема совершенно не представлял.

«Придется действовать по обстоятельствам», — решил он и, вновь оглядевшись по сторонам, выбрался из своего укрытия. Идти босиком по плитам было холодно, но, по крайней мере, совершенно бесшумно, и юноша утешал себя этой мыслью, невольно поджимая пальцы ног и ежась в самодельной шелковой тоге.

Рема добрался до конца коридора и настороженно замер, все это время чутко прислушиваясь к малейшему, даже самому незначительному звуку и готовый в любой момент дать деру к своему последнему убежищу. Каждая минута была на счету, но он не хотел глупо попасться только потому, что поспешил, не выждал, был излишне самонадеянным. Он не мог действовать безрассудно или простодушно надеяться на счастливую случайность — только на себя. Временная фора закончилась, и теперь ценность каждого сделанного шага возросла в несколько раз.

Победа или поражение — третьего не дано.

«Не будь беспечным», — часто наставлял его старший брат. Старательно не обращая внимания на болезненно впившуюся между ребрами иглу, Рема весь подобрался и мысленно ответил ему: «Не буду, Мицу. Больше никогда».

Несколько минут назад все стихло, и с тех пор воцарилась тишина. Кажется, стража ушла в другое крыло дворца, а слуги наконец-то занялись каждый своими делами, перестав сновать туда-сюда и срывать юноше все планы побега. Судорожно вздохнув, Рема осторожно выглянул из-за угла на длинную террасу, манившую своей безлюдностью, и окинул ее цепким взглядом. Неизвестно, через сколько времени на ней вновь появится кто-то из слуг, стражи или, не дай бог, сам халиф, поэтому действовать надо было быстро, и Рема, глубоко вдохнув, не растрачивая драгоценное время попусту, бесшумно прошмыгнул на залитую солнечными лучами террасу.

Держась у самой стены, он осторожно шел вперед, минуя одну закрытую дверь за другой. Чем ближе Рема подбирался к выходу, тем дальше он оказывался от спасительного коридорчика, а вокруг не было ни ответвлений, ни глубоких ниш — никаких возможных укрытий на случай приближения обитателей дворца.

«Пока все тихо», — напряженный, как натянутая тетива, подумал Рема, когда до конца террасы оставалось несколько метров. Плечи немного расслабились, и все внутри радостно затрепетало в предвкушении, что скоро он преодолеет это препятствие и наконец-то вздохнет с облегчением, выпуская из тела накопившийся адреналин.

А потом он услышал шаги.

Застыв на месте, Рема подумал, что ослышался, и это пустившееся вскачь сердце грохочет у него в ушах. Но кто-то определенно шел ему навстречу, и походка неизвестного была твердой, уверенной, в темпе. Еще несколько минут, и незнакомец выйдет на террасу, встречая на своем пути его — бледного, почти не дышавшего, испуганно замершего.

Круто развернувшись, юноша поспешил назад, лихорадочно молясь: только бы успеть. Ладони его вспотели, по спине испуганно скатились капельки пота, и шелк прилип к коже, неприятно скользя по ранам.

Чертыхаясь, Рема ускорил шаг. Он и не думал, что успел отойти так далеко — до заветного коридора оставалось еще с полпути. От волнения в висках застучало, и вдруг все внутри у него испуганно сжалось.

Там, впереди, раздались голоса.

Юноша замер и начал в панике озираться по сторонам, понимая, что до своего надежного укрытия ему уже не успеть.

«Черт, черт, черт!»

Обложенный со всех сторон, он бросил отчаянный взгляд на перила террасы, уже готовый перепрыгнуть вниз, лишь бы не попасться. Но с переломанными ногами его повяжут в считанные минуты и тотчас доставят к халифу, а что будет тогда — несложно представить.

Судорожно облизав вмиг пересохшие губы, Рема огляделся по сторонам, совершенно растерянный, не зная, куда ему бежать и где прятаться. Голоса все приближались, звук шагов отдавался в затылке тревожной барабанной дробью. Он уцепился лихорадочно блестевшим взглядом за несколько дверей, мимо которых уже проходил, и на крыльях отчаяния, перемешавшегося со страхом и надеждой, ринулся к ближайшей из них и изо всех сил рванул на себя.

Заперто.

Рема помчался к следующей.

Безрезультатно.

Чувствуя, как отчаяние стремительно охватывает его с головой, он подбежал к последней комнате, самой дальней, молясь про себя всем богам, прося, сам не зная, о чем, все мысли перемешались, и он едва ли не ударился головой о косяк, затормозив в последний момент, и с силой начал дергать медную ручку.

Поддалась!

Не веря собственной удаче, Рема быстро прошмыгнул внутрь и тут же закрыл за собой дверь. Сердце стучало где-то в висках, грудь ходила ходуном, а скользкие от волнения ладони беспомощно цеплялись за изящную ручку, не собираясь отпускать. Почти не пытаясь восстановить дыхание, юноша прислушался и невольно замер. Обитатели дворца, продолжая мирно беседовать, прошли мимо только-только закрывшейся двери. Затаив дыхание, Рема слушал, как шаги и голоса постепенно стихают, а вскоре на террасе и вовсе воцарилась тишина.

Пронесло.

Устало прислонившись плечом и влажным от пота лбом к двери, юноша едва ли не сполз на пол. Давно он не испытывал столько эмоций разом. Возможно, это было бы забавно: он, наследный принц, вынужден бежать и скрываться, словно какой-то преступник. Да вот только ситуация была совсем не смешная, и столько приливов адреналина за одно утро жутко вымотали его, словно испытывали его хваленые стальные нервы на прочность. Хотелось передохнуть хотя бы чуть-чуть, восстановиться эмоционально, но времени было в обрез, а шансы выбраться из дворца до того, как его хватятся, таяли буквально на глазах.

«Что-нибудь придумаю», — Рема вздохнул и нехотя оторвался от благословенной прохлады двери, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Вокруг царила полутьма, и вскоре юноша понял почему: он находился в маленькой прихожей, отделенной от основных покоев тяжелой портьерой, а сквозь щель проникал слабый утренний свет, узкой дорожной падавший на пол и дверь позади него. Раздумывая недолго, Рема осторожно отвел ткань в сторону и заглянул в комнату.

Та оказалась очень просторной, раза в три больше той, где он совсем недавно очнулся. Сквозь высокие окна проникал солнечный свет, заливая своим теплым светом богато обставленные покои. Юноша обвел внимательным взглядом маленькие аккуратные диванчики, резные столики, устланный дорогим ковром пол, пока не остановился на большой кровати с балдахином. Воздушный, почти прозрачный навес был опущен, и, прищурившись, Рема заметил за ним очертания свернувшегося тела.

«Замечательно», — мрачно подумал он и тяжело вздохнул. Врываться в чьи-либо покои в планах у него не было. Но, пожалуй, стоило воспользоваться выпавшей возможностью и поискать какую-нибудь одежду вместо осточертевшей простыни.

Все также бесшумно юноша переступил порог, опустив портьеру за собой, и обвел комнату цепким, настороженным взглядом. Судя по богатому убранству покоев, здесь наверняка отдельная гардеробная, равно как и ванная комната. И, едва подумав о последней, Рема испустил невольный вздох. Последние недели ему приходилось перебиваться, чем придется, а так хотелось опуститься в небольшой бассейн, понежиться в горячей воде, дать изможденному телу расслабиться…

Тряхнув волосами и прогоняя столь соблазнительные мысли, на которые не было ни времени, ни возможности, юноша обвел покои пристальным взглядом и довольно хмыкнул. Его догадка оказалась верна, и он воистину кошачьей походкой — такой же плавной и бесшумной — направился в противоположный конец комнаты.

За одной из дверей показалась нежно-голубая плитка, а вдалеке — просторный бассейн, и Рема спешно прикрыл дверь, боясь соблазниться, зайти внутрь и окунуться с головой в манившую своей чистотой и прохладой воду, начисто забыв, где он находится, как здесь оказался и что его ждет, если найдут.

Вместо этого юноша открыл вторую дверь и едва не присвистнул, вовремя сдержав порыв. Разнообразие одежды, а особенно цветов, впечатляло, и на секунду Рема усомнился, а сможет ли он найти что-нибудь не слишком приметное для себя.

«Черт с ним, необязательно что-то неприметное, — внезапно подумал он, задумчиво прикасаясь к дорогой, невероятно приятной на ощупь, качественной ткани. — Наверняка у этого обезьяньего короля множество наложников. Может, и мне удастся сойти за одного из них?»

Спешно перебирая одежду, понимая, что времени у него по-прежнему мало, Рема вдруг наткнулся на платье и недоуменно нахмурился. Но в следующий миг складка на лбу разгладилось, а в глазах блеснула идея.

«Может, переодеться девушкой? — вспыхнувшее озарение также быстро угасло, лоб вновь испещрили задумчивые морщинки. — А если обезьяний король вообще не интересуется женщинами? — он задумался ненадолго и помотал головой. — К черту. Пора уже сваливать».

Он схватил первую попавшуюся одежду, выудил с нижней полки мягкие тапочки и прикрыл за собой дверь в гардеробную. Мельком бросив взгляд в сторону кровати, юноша удовлетворенно вздохнул — хозяин покоев все еще крепко спал, что определенно радовало.

Почти что на цыпочках Рема вернулся поближе к входным дверям, остановившись возле одного из мягких диванчиков. Теперь предстояло самое сложное: гладкий шелк успел прилипнуть к вспотевшей от пота коже, повторяя разорванное полотно спины, а некоторые из ран, судя по неприятным ощущениям, вновь раскрылись.

Он снял верхние слои самодельной тоги, и один край простыни извилистой змеей улегся возле его ног. Остался последний, прикипевший к кровоточащим ранам. Осторожно, стиснув зубы, юноша начал аккуратно и не спеша отлеплять от кожи прохладный шелк. Приятного было мало, а времени — еще меньше. Кусочек за кусочком, он обнажал тело, то морщась, то тихонько вздыхая с облегчением, пока ткань не соскользнула на пол бесформенным ворохом.

Стало легче. Тихонько вздохнув, Рема повел плечами, почти не обращая внимания на ноющую боль, и потянулся за отобранной одеждой.

— Может, ты захочешь принять ванную сначала? — раздался позади мелодичный голос, и юноша мгновенно застыл. А незнакомец за его спиной тихонько рассмеялся. — Не бойся, я не буду звать стражу и не обижу тебя, — пауза, веселый смешок, — Рема.

Оливковые глаза удивленно расширились. Подхватив валявшуюся простыню, брюнет вновь прикрылся ею, после чего развернулся, устремив на хозяина покоев подозрительно прищуренный взгляд.

Полупрозрачный полог был отведен в сторону, а на постели лежал удивительной красоты молодой человек, внешне невероятно похожий на девушку. Короткие голубые волосы за ночь растрепались в прекрасно-хаотичном беспорядке, загадочно сощуренные, внимательно смотревшие на него цвета морской волны глаза лукаво блестели, а на тонких, красиво очерченных губах играла легкая улыбка. Весь его вид казался расслабленным, только-только отошедшим ото сна и настроенным довольно дружелюбно.

С каким-то недоумением во взгляде незнакомец посмотрел на его простыню, после чего вдруг хихикнул и с веселыми искорками на дне синих глаз взглянул на нахмурившегося брюнета.

— А я уже все видел, — заговорщицки поведал он и на сверкнувший золотом взгляд только усмехнулся. — Уже давно. Так что можешь не стесняться и переодеваться дальше, хотя я бы посоветовал тебе сначала принять горячую ванну, а после еще раз обработать раны. Они снова начали кровоточить.

«И без тебя знаю», — мысленно огрызнулся Рема, не сводя с молодого человека подозрительного взгляда.

— Ты кто?

А в ответ получил очередной преисполненный весельем смешок.

— Тебе не кажется, что для гостя, вторгшегося в чужие покои, ты выбрал не слишком вежливый тон?

Рема издевательски вскинул бровь, взгляд его наполнился мрачным сарказмом.

— Ладно, ты прав, не совсем гостя, — мелодично рассмеялся незнакомец и слегка наклонил голову на бок, с интересом поглядывая на завернутого в простыню юношу. — Меня зовут Юкимура, — наконец, представился он. — Я обрабатывал твои раны после того, как все произошло.

«Значит, фрукты для него», — внезапно подумал брюнет, тоже внимательно смотря на собеседника. На врача тот похож не был — слишком ухоженный и нежный, он вообще не производил серьезного впечатления, но Рема все равно предпочитал не расслабляться. В тихом омуте…

Видя, что все его слова не получают должного отклика, Юкимура не торопился продолжать разговор. Какое-то время они смотрели друг на друга, не сводя изучающих взглядов, пока фаворит, наконец, не разрушил воцарившуюся тишину, и голос его прозвучал тихо, плавно, успокаивающе:

— Я знаю, что произошло, — начал он, одновременно с тем грациозно поднимаясь с постели и не спеша приближаясь к Реме. Тот продолжал неподвижно стоять, следя за каждым его движением. — И о том, что произошло там, откуда ты родом, и здесь. — Подойдя ближе, он остановился в двух шагах и осторожно, ненавязчиво приподнял брюнета за подбородок, ловя его пристальный взгляд. — И я хочу тебе помочь.

Как Юкимура и ожидал, эти удивительные золотистые глаза в ответ лишь подозрительно сощурились. Он всегда чутко спал и проснулся сразу же, как только под утро внезапно открылась и тут же захлопнулась входная дверь. Единственный, кто мог прийти к нему в столь ранний час, это халиф, но его спонтанные, подобные бы этому визиты были так давно, что фаворит мгновенно отмел свою догадку в сторону.

А потом он увидел его, и глаза его удивленно расширились. Тот самый бронзовый брюнет, он был здесь. Напряженный, изможденный, завернутый в шелковую простыню, податливая ткань которой покорно повторяла все плавные изгибы стройного тела, почти не оставляя простора фантазии. Не составило большого труда догадаться, почему юноша выбрался из своей спальни, но как он оказался именно здесь, сейчас? Как бы то ни было, Юкимура был благодарен судьбе за это счастливое совпадение.

— Почему? — прямо спросил Рема, пристально смотря на него.

Тот ответил не сразу, увлеченный золотистым блеском упрямых глаз. Кто бы мог подумать, что у бастарда окажется такой цвет! Юкимура знал, как халиф любит все самое лучшее, необычное и красивое, но особенно сильно — золото. Неудивительно, что мальчишка пригляделся ему с самого начала, еще до того, как тот показал свой характер и этим привлек к себе куда более пристальное внимание повелителя.

— Просто хочу помочь тебе, — с лукавой улыбкой ответил он и небрежно пожал плечами. — И не хочу, чтобы господин снова оказался в выигрыше. А насколько мне известно, он уже отправил в восточные земли гонца, чтобы тот сообщил о твоем пребывании здесь. — Рема побледнел, глаза его недоверчиво, с промелькнувшим на дне тщательно скрываемым испугом, расширились, а Юкимура безжалостно продолжил мелодичным, будничным тоном: — Гонец уехал позавчера, на следующий день после твоего наказания, и завтра уже должен быть на месте. Когда за тобой приедут, уверен, ты и сам в состоянии подсчитать.

Рема представлял, и у него все внутри предательски сжалось. Не пройдет и недели, как за ним примчится конвой, для того чтобы вернуть обратно в кандалах — для согревания королевской постели или на виселицу, все равно. Время его стремительно сокращалось.

Чуть прищурив глаза, Юкимура довольно наблюдал за сменяющимся выражением оливковых глаз. Тень испуга на дне растаяла так же быстро, как и появилась, не оставив после себя и следа, а на ее место пришел осторожный, подозрительный расчет, быстро анализировавший плачевную ситуацию.

«Еще такой ребенок, — с тщательно скрываемым умилением наблюдал за ним фаворит, пряча улыбку, — но смышленый. И слишком много переживший в свои шестнадцать лет».

Наконец, приняв решение, Рема поднял на него мрачный, пристальный взгляд.

— Хорошо.

— Отлично, — миловидно улыбнулся Юкимура. — Я помогу тебе выбраться из дворца, но сначала ты должен принять горячую ванну, поесть и набраться сил, а я обработаю твои раны. Иначе это никуда не годится.


End file.
